Methods of producing active immunity against a viral disease by administering a vaccine conjugate, the vaccine conjugate comprised of a live virus and a viral neutralizing antibody, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,397,568 and 5,397,569 to Whitfill et al. These references are concerned with viral diseases only.
Methods of treating coccidiosis, a protozoan disease of both birds and mammals caused by various Eimieria species, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,007 to Baffundo et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,292 to McDonald et al. In ovo inoculation against coccidiosis is described in published PCT applications WO 96/40233 and 96/40234.